degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25598148-20190729053951
I've been watching Euphoria... btw, I watched the pilot the week it aired, but recently ive been meaning to catch up. but its like idk,, cuz i used to pay for my own hbo, but i wasnt using it so i stopped + we have hbo with xfinity, so i can like on demand any shows if i want. tho sorta didnt want to(w/ euphoria anw) bc it at times jumpcuts to a loud sex scene, and im not abt to get question abt that from my family. anyway earlier when i got home from work, i watched ep 2-6., just in time to watch 7th episode airing. What i notice tbh is, it reminds me a lot of Skins honestly... Since i know theres a lot of ppl here that liked skins, i'd for sure recommend it. (oh and spoilers below ofc) but abt ep7...ffs... since that ep that arired 2night, i just have, feelings abt jules. like, i love her. her and rue's friendship is adorable and i mean, they obv have feelings for eachother. but they are so (particularly rue is on jules) dependent on eachother, its unsettling, cuz i know that feeling. ive been that dependant person in relationships & it hurts. rue is bound to relapse if her reason for being clean is just jules bc theres moments like this episode where shes all depressed, abt to get a kidney infection cuz she so depressed she wont get up 2 pee, caused by weirdness btwn her and jules. whilst jules goes and visits an old friend, whos friend she fucks because they reminds jules of rue.(even visioning as rue as it happens) + stuff like in ep6 where she before the party, dodges when rue tries to kiss ha, but gets drunk and kisses rue. shes prob fcking with rues head so much. i cant really see them together they both need help with their problems and properly coping first. then the episode ending with jules texting rue she missed ha. i cant. im not sure if i say i'd ship them or sumn. cuz its fking toxic,a nd ive been in sorta..like relationships which gives a real bittersweet feelings. i think they srsly like e/o, but theyre not mentally in a place to be tgt. and i mean, they were great friends at first too. but they had to blur the lines and now theyre where they are. i think its a step in right direction that rue wants to go back on meds tho. but they also need to sort other things out like, their relationship isnt healthy period. theyre like obsessed with e/o like, its overboard, they need to be more leveled. and their dependence on drugs isnt helping. i mean, ep7, jules goes away, rue is depressed. after ep6 jules coping with nate blackmailing her by getting drunk af, and rue just take it as her being a burden. like jules cant come back next ep like it was nothing, they srsly have to talk this sht out.(basically i think jules is gr8, but, seeing her cause rue to struggle like that..sour her to me. but i hope they both (+rest of the characters,theres like 1 sane character, lexi) gets their sht tgt.) /end of my jules rant i have thots on the rest of characters too ofc. rue is prob my fav, i like most of them, hate the obviously evil characters. theres a few that i am mixed on, (rn, jules. also.. kat entertains me but also makes me uncomfy. mckay..i think they can reconcile, but i dont like how he treat cassie last few eps) maddy is great away from nate, lexi&cassie prob best 2 me after rue. etc.